


Vasilica the Adventurer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Accompanied by a deadly Arachnoid, Satoru confronts the heads of Eight Fingers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vasilica the Adventurer

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based on, I am just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[VA]**

**Vasilica the Adventurer**

**[VA]**

At a meeting room in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom, nine Humans seated themselves at a round table in front of a tapestry depicting a red hand with eight fingers, which purposefully fitted the name of the criminal organization that the gathered Humans all led: Eight Fingers. Dealing in extortion, gambling, and assassinations as well as the smuggling of slaves, drugs, and other illegal goods, Eight Fingers was named as an indirect reference to the God of Theft and while its members were tied together more by necessity than brotherhood, the syndicate had a controlling hold over both the Kingdom's politics and its criminal underworld.

"The Eight Fingers Executive Council is now in order." The Chairman that led such meetings said in a moment of authority with his back to the tapestry and the similarly robed bodyguards attending the meeting also. A seemingly holy man due to his compassionate-looking face in his fifties, his crimson robe with the hood covering his eyes, and the Water God necklace he wore around his neck, he was, in truth, just as corrupt as the other criminals surrounding him that he additionally, if nominally, led. "I admit that this is an unusual time to call for a meeting, but two of our own members requested it." Turning to the sole woman among the seated people, he said. "Hilma, you may begin?

"Of course." Hilma Cygnaeus, a one-time high-class prostitute turned head of Eight Fingers' drug trading department replied with a polite bow of her head before turning to the rest of the Council. "As you are all aware, since the appointment of E-Rantel's Adamantite ranked Adventurer team Momon, each of our own spies in the Fortress City have done what they can to collect information on the team and the two foreigner Magic Casters that comprise it."

An interested hum from the flamboyant, make-up wearing slave trading department head, Ampetif Cocco Doll, interjected as he commented. "Yes, as I recall, one of them is a young girl with Spiritual Magic named Vasilica. Quite the lovely name for a slowly developing girl who never takes off her mask in public."

An amused chortle from the bald and seasoned warrior head of the security department, Zero, arose as he added. "And then there's that big kid, Satoru Suzuki. Supposed to be Fifth Tier like his little friend, the two made quite the climb from Copper to Adamantite in less than two weeks."

"While our own Noble clientele would dismiss such assets in favor of their silly cavalrymen in their petty militias, those two would be useful to us in more ways than one." Cocco Doll said with an eager smile before turning back to his old accomplice. "But please, carry on, Hilma, darling."

Hilma continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if this news escaped your notice, but Momon is currently here in Re-Estize as I speak. And a chance encounter between Suzuki and I led to some interesting developments."

Gasps occurred from most of the gathered department heads while Zero chuckled with intent, Cocco Doll looked contemplative, and Noah Zweden of the gambling department could not help but ask Hilma. "And what sort of developments are we talking about, Hilma?"

Hilma smiled broadly as she replied. "Oh, nothing much, Noah. He and just made a mutually beneficial deal. Eight Fingers will provide Momon with extra money and valuable information that most people tend to not notice, and in exchange, they'll help us in so many ways."

As many of the Executives liked the idea of having more people at the level of Adamantite Adventurers at their beck and call, Zero added. "A quick message from Hilma earlier led to me and the rest of the Six Arms evaluating Suzuki and the girl's skills, and they definitely aren't nobodies like the idiots in E-Rantel thought they were at first sight."

"And how would you compare them with you and your own team?" The Chairman asked for clarification.

Zero smiled with grim satisfaction. "Honestly, boss? Those two put the Six Arms to shame."

Gasps from the Chairman, Cocco Doll, Noah, and all the rest except the knowing Hilma flooded the room. It was not every day that the ever confidant Zero would say that he was weaker to someone else, let alone the Six Arms as a whole.

Seeing everyone react as expected, Zero brought the conversation back on saying. "That's why I agreed with Hilma that we all needed to meet. Now that we know the two youths are more than able and eager to get in, I say we bring them here, so we can all talk terms. That's fair, right?"

"You already know my vote." Hilma quipped nonchalantly.

Cocco Doll shrugged as he said. "Sure. Why not? Those two could be fun to have around."

After the other Executives casted their votes, unanimously in fact, on bringing Momon's members to the Council personally, a small chuckle as well as the sound of hands clapping began to be heard from an unseen source before suddenly, a black-haired young man in an Arcane robe appeared out of thin air right next to the surprised Chairman.

"Glad to see that I am welcome, leaders of Eight Fingers." The Magic Caster said in a pleased tone of voice as he turned to the Chairman. "However, I'm afraid that you're now under new management."

The Chairman's bodyguards at that moment acted out of their stupor to bring out their daggers, but were then stunned when a talisman for each bodyguard came from out of nowhere to land on their bodies and slice them both in half. Immediately afterwards, a young girl with a curious mask and armed with Talismans appeared out of thin air as well and bowed to the first arrival reverently.

"How should we proceed now, my Lord Satoru?" She asked with deep respect to the Arcane Magic Caster.

Excluding Zero and Hilma, the other members of the Executive Council let out surprised murmurs that Momon themselves infiltrated their meeting before the Chairman finally exclaimed in anger. "Hilma, Zero, what is the meaning of this?! You would dare betray us all to the Adventurers?!"

Satoru himself let out a scoff at the man's bark as he responded. "Oh, please. The local guild doesn't know we're here anymore than the Kingdom officials themselves do." Turning to the Chairman with a wicked grin, he then said. "More importantly, I'm curious on why Eight Fingers decided to let a ninth person chair these meetings when Hilma and the men here could've just rotated the role around meeting by meeting. Makes you look pretty irrelevant, doesn't it?"

Gulping at the Adamantite level Caster's stare, the Chairman tried to retort with more courage than he had. "You can't just threaten the Chairman of Eight Fingers and think there won't be consequences!"

Pulling the Water God necklace off from the man's neck, Satoru merely shrugged as he said back. "I'll believe it when I see it. Speaking of, do you want to know my little Vasilica's secret?" Turning to his young partner, he proudly exclaimed. "Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, show these people the Arachnoid Predator of Family and help yourself to Chairman Irrelevant here!"

The seeming girl graciously bowed as she responded. "Your wish is my command, my Lord." Taking off her mask, she revealed herself to be a spider-Human hybrid and then leapt at the startled Chairman with the intent of devouring him.

As the rest of the Executive Council looked at the scene in fright, Satoru, who was a bit sheepish at the sight of Entoma eating her live prey as well, called for the department heads to follow him as he opened used Magic to conjure a black-red portal. "Perhaps it is best we negotiate somewhere else, lady and gentlemen. It's rude staring at someone enjoying their meal, after all, especially a girl." Was what he said.

"You heard him, you guys." Zero told them as Hilma was already following Satoru through the Gate while Zero himself stretched to look imposing as always, even though the other Executives could tell that he was sweating a bit.

Seeing no way out, Cocco Doll and Noah among a few other members gulped at what was going on before they all one by one entered the Gate with Zero coming in last, leaving Entoma to feast on the struggling to stay alive Chairman as well as the bodies of his two bodyguards.

Through the Gate, Satoru had led the leaders of Eight Fingers to a grand amphitheater under what appeared to be a night sky. Before any of the department heads could wonder where exactly they were, they then saw a group of five that they recognized as the remaining Six Arms that comprised the security department Zero led approach them and bow before Satoru in a mix of intimidation and respect.

"Davernoch." Satoru said first to the kneeling person in the red robe. "I trust you are becoming accustomed to Nazarick and all the beings who call it home."

Raising his head, Davernoch took of his hood to reveal himself as an Elder Lich to the surprised crime lords, excluding Hilma and Zero, and then said with fervor. "It will be a difficult road to gain their acceptance and respect, Great Master of Masters, but now that I see that true Magic Power is yet to be found, I will perform to the best of my abilities in your most glorious name."

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Cocco Doll finally shouted in dismay. "What the Hell is going on?! First Hilma and Zero said that Momon wanted to work for us, then they appear out of thin air, one of them turns out to be a Monster that then ate up the Chairman, we get transported to wherever this arena is at, and now one of the Six Arms is an Elder Lich?!"

"Calm down, Ampetif." Hilma said harshly, even though she could help but show pity in her eyes at the man as she then added. "Depending on your conduct and what you can offer to Lord Satoru, you might be the only one among us who won't live to see the new Eight Fingers."

"What?!" Cocco Doll yelped in terror at the implied threat before Satoru angrily grabbed hold of the man's neck and brought the slave trader to stare at him face to face.

"Listen and listen good, you cowardly piece of garbage. You can panic all you like in private if you must, but compared to your colleagues, you may be the worst of them all in my eyes."

Cocco Doll struggled to respond due to the choke and his own fears before finally asking Satoru. "How do you figure that?"

Staring straight into Cocco Doll's eyes, Satoru said with emphasis. "You profit off slavery. You don't care who you sell or what becomes of them, so long as you make money." Letting Cocco Doll drop to the floor unceremoniously. "Now, where I'm originally from, we weren't strangers, historically at least, to organized crime. Some crime bosses transported drugs and weapons while others gambled and stole from the legitimate. Of course, I suppose depending on how things are operated, some of the more questionable illicit practices can be performed as cleanly as possible, but I'm not convinced that slavery is a recommended course of action in either business or conquest."

"What if I turned my department around and work on a different focus?" Cocco Doll asked in a begging tone of voice.

Glaring back at him with intent, Satoru replied. "Such as information trading, I suspect?" Receiving a rapid nodding from Cocco Doll, Satoru turned to Hilma asking. "Miss Cygnaeus, as someone who's worked alongside this man in similar circles, can you absolutely vouch that this man can prove himself accountable and useful?"

"I do, my Lord." Hilma answered in response.

Nodding in acceptance, Satoru said. "Very well, we shall make Ampetif Cocco Doll here useful to us." Gazing back at the relieved former slave trader, he added. "Otherwise, his life is meaningless and he deserves death."

**[VA]**

**I am glad I could figure out a plot excuse for Entoma as an Adventurer, which also adds Eight Fingers as well since I liked the latter's theme music from the anime and I completely see more potential in them than squishable bugs with even worse things happening to the female members. I also think I am the first Overlord fan to depict Nazarick going easy on Davernoch simply because the man behind the tomb himself got to him first and used good logic and a display of high Tier Magic to convince him that he was not the "Undead King" after all and that he would benefit greatly by being on the more powerful side.**

**As for what I said about the female members, trust me, despite whatever the authors of Rising of the Shield Hero (hopefully web novel only), Goblin Slayer, and Redo of Healer among other people in fiction and even on the internet would say or do, there is nothing in life or death that would make rape justifiable. If anything, it is unjust, in disgustingly bad form, and sends out the wrong message to people, so it burns me that there are some people on the internet who would call for such things, even if it is just to fictional characters.**

**Additionally, I do not usually send responses to specific anonymous reviewers on FanFictionNet, but I felt that a "Snow Eternal" that reviewed Yui the Adventurer made a good point, so I will make an exception in the assumption that they will read this.**

**To start with, I would appreciate it if you did not make it written as an order in your review. I know you were just suggesting and meant no genuine harm, but the way you suggested it made it look like an order, and I am not the type of person to like being peer pressured. It gets even worse because on the last Wednesday of January, 2021, not so long ago, that I received a total of nine unregistered comments on my One Piece works on Archive of Our Own which I deleted because they basically amounted to incredible violence directed towards me and my family, which was very upsetting and the FFN Personal Message that I got that same day saying that I should stop writing Fairy Tail if I "keep bashing it" did not help at all. It is not you so much as it is me, but please be mindful from now on.**

**On your actual topic, I mostly used the Pleaides with Satoru as I did because the basic idea was to depict the latter with a different partner from the former group than Narberal Gamma. Someone from Nazarick to play the part of a Human in the New World. I have seen some works that depicted Albedo coming by "Momon's" side and I think I had a thought once of Sebas Tian in the role as well, but even if suspicion about the latter can be ignored with his foreigner status and elderly appearance, the former not only needs better social skills, but a means to hide her Succubus traits from the locals.**

**However, I can imagine some ways that Satoru, a Human Ainz/Momonga, could interact with the NPCs and I guess some New Worlders as well like Enri, but as much as I want to explore them, I feel like they would be best saved for longer stories rather than one-shots, which, not counting something like Satoru's New World Rhapsody, I could potentially decide not to do until the series reaches its conclusion, and I can imagine that happening if not next year than the one after, if the pattern of Light Novel releases follows along. And even then, I am honestly hoping Kugane Maruyama will make a sequel series or something to delve into the New World further.**

**I might change my mind at some point, but I cannot make any promises, so sorry either way.**


End file.
